


A Meeting

by bbg17on



Category: Don't Tell Mom The Babaysitter's dead
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: After the end of the movie.





	A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My mom loves this movie, this is for her.

Sitting at a conference table, been talking designs, orders, schools, its enough to give anyone a headache. But not today. Rose is finding herself with a smile on her face. Its been there most of the day. 

She ended her relationship with Gus. As crazy about him as she was she couldn't see him anymore given he had hit on Sue Ellen. Is believing Rose would believe him over Sue Ellen. Yes Sue Ellen lied about her age, having kids, even being married. Sue Ellen had not been interested in him, hitting on her while him and Rose had been dating, sending her flowers. Sue Ellen didn't have to tell Rose about the flowers or about anything else. She valued Rose as a friend. 

Wondering how many women Gus had done the same with as he had done with Rose or even Sue Ellen. Its not her concern anymore, not with a room full of people clamoring with dates, orders, eager for what they saw at the fashion show. 

Carolyn sitting at the table, legal needs notes on this meeting or there would be no reason for her to be here. She had been gloating all night. Her accomplice Bruce, the man has a thing for Carolyn but claiming pits all business. Someone else would deal with him, he is not Rose's department. 

The meeting adjourning, having been at it for hours. Rose didn't get a lot of sleep because of the launch of the show and the number of calls she had been receiving. The clients taking what they brought with them including the General Apparel West information. Leaving behind their information and their orders. 

Carolyn staying behind to finish things up and no doubt to brown nose. Rose knows what Sue Ellen was capable of and what Carolyn is. "I put in my application for the Executive Assistant position." Rose has no doubt. She's been vying for that jobs since before Sue Ellen got here and now she's even more determined to get it. "Management was glad to see an application in so quickly." Gloating of course, not a surprise.

Picking up the stacks, adding them to her own. Trying not to look at her as Rose looks at the business in front of her. As if Carolyn even notices Rose isn't involved in the conversation. "I'll be more than glad to get out of the receptionist job and I have a ton of ideas for the summer line. It would be refreshing. Sue Ellen's ideas weren't bad for an amateur and the clients will be grateful to get rid of those designs once the season is over. She was good for a kid but its time to play with the big boys. Turning this place into her own closet is not the way to go. Some of the suits she wore."

Rose had begun to tune her out, she doesn't feel like Sue Ellen was just a coworker, someone Rose had taken her under her wing. She was a friend. Telling Rose about Gus, Sue Ellen respected Rose. Her respect went far beyond Rose, it went to this business, she could have let it all sink. Sue Ellen had drive. Rose can see her working for a major clothing company one day, or opening her owning. She has the initiative for it. Even if Rose never sees her again, she will always have Rose's respect for what she did here and what she did for Rose.

Carolyn is still spouting about Sue Ellen. Rose can't listen to it anymore. "Stop." Laying the file down on the table in from of. Carolyn looks stunned, she's actually listening now. "Management gives me final say on business. Sue Ellen could have up and left at anytime, when she thought she would be found out but she stuck it out. Giving up her summer, pulling all nighters. The show last night and the meeting today are because of her. Those schools have new uniforms for years to come." This business will keep going because of it. A new generation will walk into those school doors and mor uniforms will be shipped out. Everyone wins. 

"Consider this your job notice. The receptionist job is yours. She Executive Assistant position will go to someone." Carolyn is not a team player, Rose would need someone she can trust and she doesn't trust Carolyn. File in hand, stepping away from the table. Rose knows Sue Ellen doesn't need anyone to defend her. Given her confession and willing to accept the consequences for her actions, Rose knows Sue Ellen can take care of herself. She wouldn't have gotten as far as she did here if she couldn't. Rose will defend her because Sue Ellen did as much for her.


End file.
